Redemption
by BandGeek987
Summary: He felt if he protected the son of his two friends, they might just find it in their hearts to forgive him of all the chaos that fell upon the life of their only son. He felt that if Harry was protected, he would get his long desired redemption.


A/N: I have been thinking a lot about how Sirius must feel guilt so strongly. How he feels he must protect his godson. I just needed to write this. It's so different from what I normally write. No romance at all!

I don't own Harry Potter… Like anyone thought I did…

**Redemption**

Sirius Black was sitting in his mother's old room, staring at the blank wall in front of him. Buckbeak was nestled up on the floor next to him, sleeping soundly. Sirius closed his eyes, and thought about his life so far. He felt as though he always messed everything up. Always ruined it. Even back when he was little, things still seemed to go awry when he was around. Most of the pranks they pulled when attending Hogwarts were figured out because he had left some scrap of evidence, or someone heard him gloating. He ruined things with his brother when he was 15, and thought he could talk some sense into him. But his biggest mistake came a few years later. He was 21, and scared for his best friend's life. He had decided that no one would suspect that rat Peter Pettigrew. He was certain no one would find his two friends after that. Then that fateful Halloween night fell, and Sirius went to find the little traitorous basturd. For the next 12 years Sirius lived in the closest thing to hell on earth. Sure, with the help of his trusty friend snuffles, he had kept his sanity, but he was constantly reminded how it was his fault. The most common thought to run through his head was, _Lily and James are dead, and it's your entire fault. And your own godson is living god knows where. If you would have listened to the rational side of your brain for once, maybe he'd be with you, and you would have been out of this hell hole living like a free man. _Needless to say, by the time Sirius was free of Azkaban, he was very depressed.

From the very first time he met Harry Potter, Sirius knew he would do great things. There was a 13 year old boy who had already fought Voldemort twice, and lived. A feat most adult wizards couldn't say the same to. Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort, and Sirius hoped to be right by the boy's side when that time came.

Sirius also felt guilt for the life Harry had outside of Hogwarts. Sirius felt that it was his duty to protect Harry, not just because he was his godson, but because he felt if he protected the son of his two friends, they might just find it in their hearts to forgive him of all the chaos that fell upon the life of their only son. He felt that if Harry was protected, he would get his long desired redemption. Sirius wanted nothing more than to be released from the perpetual guilt that hadn't left him since he found out Lily and James were dead.

"SIRIUS!" yelled out the voice of Remus Lupin in utmost panic. Sirius jumped to his feet, and ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Crowded around the fireplace, with looks of panic on each face, were Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Moody. Sirius looked to Remus.

"What's going on?"

"Harry thinks you are at the ministry being tortured by Voldemort. He left to go and help you." Remus said very quickly.

"Well then let's go! We have to help him!" Sirius yelled out.

A snaky voice came from the fireplace. "Black, you should stay behind to tell Dumbledore what is happening. I don't think you should be out. What if someone catches you?" Sirius glared at Snape's floating head, and rolled his eyes. _Like you would care, Snape_. Sirius ignored him and looked around.

"Kreacher, when Dumbledore arrives, you tell him everything. I mean it." Sirius looked to his friends. "So, are we ever going to leave? Harry is in danger!"

Sirius had to protect him. If anything happened to his godson, Sirius would never get over it. He could tell the others were reluctant to let him come along, but he didn't care. If he had to go on his own, then so be it. Remus knew this, and said softly, but surly, "Lets get the hell out of here."

Sirius was avidly battling some death eater, and enjoying it openly. He fired a stunner at him, and looked over to Harry after the death eater fell to the ground. Dolohov was trying to steal the prophecy in Harry's hand. Sirius ran full speed at the man, and rammed into him, ending the spell. Sirius was throwing curses left and right, when Dolohov started to make a slashing motion with his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry yelled out. Dolohov fell rigidly to the ground. Sirius turned to Harry.

"Nice one!" Sirius yelled out, and shoved Harry's head down as a stunner flew their way.

"Now I want you to get out of---" Sirius and Harry ducked again as a killing curse flew over their heads. Sirius noticed that Tonks had fallen.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!" Sirius shouted, and then ran over to fight Bellatrix.

He fired a stunner at her but she just reflected it. They continued reflecting each other's spells for quite some time. Bellatrix sent a stunner, and Sirius ducked.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled. Then the stunner hit him. Sirius could feel his eyes widen in shock. He knew what was behind him. Sirius felt his stomach tighten in fear. As he fell, so did his heart. _I messed everything up again. I failed. I didn't protect him. _At the last instant Sirius looked to his godson's staring form, and briefly looked into his eyes. A single tear rolled down his haggard face before he fell into the veil. And then there was darkness.


End file.
